Mr. Grimm
"''It started out so simple...so pure. I collected one soul...devoured one. I could neither start nor stop. And now the hunger burns me. It is beyond my control!"'' ''-''Mr. Grimm, Twisted Metal: Head-on Mr. Grimm is a character in the Twisted Metal Series, he is the Grim Reaper and incidentally his bike is also called Mr. Grimm. Following to Twisted Metal, Mr. Grimm became the Grim Reaper in 2005 and Calypso has been the only one able to elude him. Also, it seems Calypso made some sort of "deal" with him. Twisted Metal The driver of this bad bike is a collector of sorts, a man on a mission. If this mysterious driver wins he will claim the one item that has eluded his collection for years. Character Info "A collector of sorts, tonight, he will claim the one item that has eluded him for years..." Vehicle Vehicle: '''Mr. Grimm "A fast, highly maneuverable chopper built to go the distance. Besides handling, this vehicle carries a weapon 'from the other side'." ''Special Weapon: ''Screaming Soul Summons a spirit from "the other side" that is directly thrown in front blasting anything on its path. Twisted Metal 2 A ravenous creature of the night, Mr. Grimm exists only to feed off the souls of the unwary. Intent on causing the end of all the world, Mr. Grimm is helping Armageddon along by joining the tournament. Character Bio You live off food. I live off souls. Souls like yours to be exact. When I win this contest, you and everyone else are gonna be my seven course meal. You see, when I win, I'm taking destruction and doom to a new whole level. '''Special Weapon: Screaming Soul- '''Launches a flaming skull that only fires straight. However, once it hits a character, it causes a lot of damage. Twisted Metal 3 Mr. Grimm is the Grim Reaper, a.k.a. Death. He rides on a highly modified hog with a sidecar that his top demon occasionally co-pilots.He also has a voice that sounds bad. Character Bio My hunger for souls is now insatiable. I've had my fill of mortals. Now I want to feast on the darkest, most powerful soul ever imaginable. I will become all-powerful! There will be no escaping my wrath. Let the world beware! '''Special Weapon: '''Screaming Soul, a giant skull that shoots out from the front of his bike and smacks into his enemies with a hellish explosion. Twisted Metal 4 Mr. Grimm returns to the game. He is called Cpt. Grimm and rides a 4 wheeled pirate ship. His parrot does the talking. Character Bio "Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! The clown's soul will dangle from the captain's hook!" Vehicle '''Special Weapon: Dread Cannon - Captain Grimm shoots a fiery cannon ball that sets fire to and deals heavy damage to opponent vehicles. Twisted Metal: Black "It's amazing the things you'll do to survive." - Mr. Grimm Unlike his previous incarnations, in Black, Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper, but rather a Vietnam War veteran who wears a human skull as a helmet. He has extremely high control, speed, and special ratings, but a very low armor rating. His special attack is a scythe which explodes upon impact. Mr. Grimm and his friend Benny were drafted into the army and shipped to Vietnam in 1971. During a fight, Benny was severely wounded. While Grimm tried to help his friend, they were found by a Vietnamese soldier and captured, being tossed into a 25-foot pit. An advisor to the Vietnamese kept them locked there, taking pleasure in watching the men starve. The advisor told Grimm that if he wanted to survive, he needed to eat. Grimm understood what the advisor was implying: he wanted to see Grimm cannibalize his dying friend, and dropped a knife in the hole so Grimm could do the deed. After a week of being in the pit with no food and untreated bullet wounds, Benny died. Grimm was finally forced to cave in and eat his dead friend, believing Ben would have understood his choice. As a sort of deranged memento, he took Ben's skull and wore it as a helmet. Two weeks later, he was rescued. However, when a few of the GIs attempted to remove his helmet; Grimm killed four of them in retaliation before he was finally subdued. He was sent back to America and placed in Blackfield Asylum. Thirty years later, Calypso visited him, giving him the chance to take revenge on the "man who stole his sanity" by entering his contest. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Character Bio He is a disturbed boy who is obsessed with Halloween! He enters the contest seeking the portal to Halloweenland, and the mystical place where it's Halloween every day of the year! Vehicle Stats Armor: 2 Acceleration: 6 Top Speed: 8 Handling: 8 Special Weapon: '''Fires two homing pumpkins that explode when hitting a vehicle. Twisted Metal: Head-on Mr. Grimm decides to enter the tournament as a chance for someone else to be the Grim Reaper. It is revealed he was 26 ye ars old when he died. In-game info: '''Name: Mr. Grimm Tale of the Tape: Age: 26 -- Height: 5' 10" -- Weight: 180 (all stats are from when he was human) Backstory: Mr. Grimm is, in fact, the Grim Reaper himself. At some point during his centuries of work, he attempted to devour a soul instead of taking it to its next destination. He then became hooked, so he needed to devour more and more souls. He soon found himself absorbing more souls than he was delivering. This craving drove Mr. Grimm to the point of insanity. Now, realizing he can't take it anymore, Mr. Grimm enters Twisted Metal hoping that Calypso can give someone else the job of being the Grim Reaper. Vehicle Special Weapon: Screaming Soul - Launches a flaming skull. It only fires straight. Vehicle: Mr. Grimm Twisted Metal (2011) Mr. Grimm is set to appear in the upcoming Twisted Metal as the leader of his own faction, The Skulls. He is also 1 of only 3 story mode characters. Unlike the other games, this version of Mr. Grimm is a African-American stuntman who is trying to gain his dead father's approval. Endings *'Twisted Metal:' I am the winner, you say. And YOU are my prize! You point your hand towards Calypso, revealing that the arm under your leather jacket is nothing more than dirty white bone. In an instant, Calypso recognizes you. NO! NO! It's not time! he screams. But it is time, and you know it. Finally, after 100 years of trying, you are able to capture the one soul that has eluded you since you took the position as the Grim Reaper. As you speed off into the LA night, you feel as good as a collector of souls can feel. But the feeling is short lived. There is work to be done... always more work. *'Twisted Metal 2: '''Mr. Grimm approaches Calypso, demanding his prize. He asks for Calypso to satisfy his hunger for souls because 'people have a tendency of not dying fast enough'. He asks for the death rate to be immensly high. Calypso granted his wish. Calypso 'caused the world to become a battleground' and mankind 'turned to fierce combat'. The death toll rose and the population fell greatly. The world was never the same. Mr. Grimm was satisfied. After the humans went extinct, Mr. Grimm came back to Calypso, begging for souls. He only thanked him for attending the contest. *'Twisted Metal 3:' His wish is to eat Calypso's "soul." Calypso agrees to grant the wish and feed Mr. Grimm his "soul" by growing to a large size and stomping on Mr. Grimm, ending his life. *'Twisted Metal 4:' Cpt. Grimm challenges Sweet Tooth to a sword duel. When they jump up into the air, Sweet Tooth manages to kill the parrot. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' After winning the Twisted Metal tourmanent, Mr. Grimm's desire for vengenance was granted by Calypso and a "reunion" with the advisor responsible for his madness. He found him tied to a chair in front of a table with a plate and silverware on it and a hatchet propped against the side, commenting that Calypso had given him a "bonus": "dinner for one." In his narration, he states that as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had developed a "special craving...for human flesh." It can be assumed he cannibalized the body of the advisor just as he had done to his friend thirty years prior. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' As promise, Calypso gives him the portal to Halloweenland. Mr. Grimm ran in, even though Calypso warned him that once he entered, he can't leave! On the other side of the portal, Mr. Grimm gets eaten by the monsters and Calypso kicks the portal down, knowing that he wasn't lying! *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' He was sick and tired of collecting souls knowing the hunger burns him and is out of control. His wish: ''"I don't want to be the reaper of souls anymore. For my prize, I wanted to turn someone else into the dark collector so I may live a human life." '' Hearing this, Calypso transforms Mr. Grimm into his 26 year old self (according to the profile) and turns a nearby little girl into the Dark Collector. Happy to be free, now human Mr. Grimm jumps for joy and blindly runs into the street, into heavy traffic, and is smashed by an oncoming truck. We all know what happened next. Trivia *Since he is the Grim Reaper, he should technically be the strongest character in the game (or the 3rd, seeing how Minion is a demon & Mr. Ash is Satan). Mr. Grimm would be the strongest since he is of his own. If Minion was actually Satan then it might be different. Depending on culture, he is neither of Heaven nor Hell. *His attack is called '''Screaming Soul.' *He was based on Ghost Rider, a Marvel character. *In Twisted Metal Small Brawl, the "portal" that Mr. Grimm enters looks like a porta-potty. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters